User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Mercury's Highlights: Beware of the Sky-Diver
Known to be one of the deadliest robots in the game, apart from its 76K health pool, 38 km/h speed, and a heavy/2 medium hardpoints implanted in Mercury, its ability is the most feared point of a medium robot to all enemies that surround it, called Helldive. Mercury is a little brother of Inquistor, and a bigger brother of Hellburner, since it jumps in Stealth and explodes in Overload, giving the name of Helldive, an ability that durates 7-10 seconds and cools around 15 seconds, given by the fact that it creates a huge, destructive explosion once Mercury lands either manually or automatically. There are several ways to avoid or use this god of destruction, or commonly known as god of thieves, since this robot can steal beacons and trick enemies. To avoid this robot's path of chaos, here are the following: 1. Stay in groups. Mercury alone could still deal damages in groups, but can't hold much firepower with its decent health pool. 2. Lure it to a open space. Mercury loves hidden spots to ambush. Open areas leaves it no cover or reload charges against it's target. 3. Physical, Ancile, or Aegis shield. Depends on the firepower Mercury has. But there's one thing you protect yourself: Helldive ability. Now, let's move up to using Mercury: 1. Maps.For every map the player is selected in, the cover is extremely crucial to Mercury, by its vulnearability and lack of firepower. If the map like Canyon or maybe Dead City, the player that has Mercury is obligated to go in pairs, since it needs some support. 2. Trickster time. In some closed maps, the best thing about Mercury is ambush. Try sneaking up to opponents or let them come to you, as you pretend to not pay attention to them. When the time is right, spring up for the kill. 3. Never, EVER counter stronger opponents by yourself. Even though Mercury has Helldive, the key of using it is to save your health and be smart. If countering a tough opponent or snipers, walk away or attack with 2 or 3 teammates. It makes the kill count better for you. 4. Weapon slots. To determine the best setup, it could be Thunder/Gusts, Glory/Gusts, Avenger/Shredders, or Ember/Halos. Those setups are brawl-effective and very powerful with the Helldive combined. If you want instant death time, I recommend you use Exodus/Pinata. Even though they don't really stall opponents, they are highly explosive, and with Helldive, the kill will go quicker than you could imagine. The overview of Mercury is that this robot may slightly be better than Spectre or Inquistor, but its health doesn't match up to bigger, heavier bots. Getting Mercury is very hard, and expensive. If you ever get one without paying for it, it makes you a true, pure player ready to murder. By its path of destruction, scary appearance, and size, I call it, "Fantasma Uragano". It is a Italian version in which it is translated in "The Phantom Hurricane". Category:Blog posts